


Stripes

by avengegoose



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Candy Canes, I AM SORRY, M/M, i need jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 19:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12918942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengegoose/pseuds/avengegoose
Summary: Enjolras is just celebrating Christmas





	Stripes

There had been many things between Enjolras’ teeth. From pens to toothpicks to wine bottles to even his phone Enjolras was always holding things between his teeth.

But perhaps the most debauched item Grantaire ever witnessed was a candy cane. 

The staunch leader stood behind the table holding the cursed thing in his hand. Then it was between his teeth again licking slow delicate stripes up and down the sugary goodness. His tongue paused thoughtfully as Enjolras listened to Courf’s idea on the future naked calendar for hospitalized children. Then the candy cane rest against his lips. He held it like a cigarette, ready to take the next puff of smoke. And then in it went again, gently between his teeth. 

“Grantaire you’re staring.” Bossuet leaned in close to his ear. Grantaire shoved him off and tried not to blush at the fact that he had been caught. 

“I am not.”

“You are and after five minutes it begins to be more creepy than endearing.”

“Candy canes should be illegal.” 

“Would you like to tell Enjolras that?”

“I was not staring.”

“You still are.”

“Look at him.”

“He is not my type.”

Enjolras licked another slow stripe up the cane and Grantaire’s heart stopped. He was physically about to die. Enjolras’ tongue paused once more and R blinked trying to focus on anything but the tip of his pink - 

“Grantaire!” 

“Candy canes should be illegal!”

“What?!? Will you answer my question please!” Grantaire shook his head and the scene around him came into focus. Everyone was staring at him. Why is everyone staring at him? He brought his eyes to Enjolras and could see the confused glaze that had fallen over.

“Repeat the question?”

“What month would you like to be on the calendar? Are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine. I uh I don’t care. March maybe? Or December?”

“Of course now how in the world do you propose that candy canes should be illegal?”

“I uh um didn’t mean that. I love candy canes! I gotta go!” Grantaire grabbed his coat and dashed as fast he could, aiming to run until he was out of paris. Or france. Belgium had always seemed nice.

“Grantaire will you stop!?” He had been running for about 2 minutes now. He had heard his name being called but was too afraid to turn around and check who it was. Except he already knew who it was and their breathless voice sounded exactly like a fantasy he had involving candy canes and rope. “Grantaire please!”

He stopped. The flush in his checks evident as he faced the golden haired slab of marble (wow I hate myself). 

“What did you mean by making candy canes illegal.”

“What.”

“What.”

“I um I don’t really know I had a really bad night and like idk man”

“I could tell you were staring at me.”

“No no no me? No you’ve got the wrong man.”

“Does this bother you?” Enjolras reached into his back pocket and pulled out a new candy cane, fully wrapped. He picked at the plastic for a moment before peeling it down and sticking the red and white stripes between his teeth. 

“Fuck.”

“Who’s place is closer? Mine or yours?”


End file.
